The star in my night sky
by EmmerM
Summary: Ariadne stood and pursed her lips. Arthur watched her closely from the other side of the room; every movement of her gentle, elegant body fascinated him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me, however sad that makes me.

* * *

Ariadne stood and pursed her lips. Arthur watched her closely from the other side of the room; every movement of her gentle, elegant body fascinated him. He weaved in and out of the crowd to the bar and pulled out a stool, his eyes rested Ariadne again, her eyes were roaming the crowded room, her eyes stopped on Eames for a moment then she kept on searching the room. Arthur dragged his eyes away from Ariadne and addressed the barmaid in fount of him, she was naturally pretty- not a trace of makeup, just the way he liked his women.

"What can I get you?" the barmaid asked with a small shy smile,

"Gin and tonic, please." He handed her a five pound note, holding onto her hand a moment too long, she blushed in return and shifted her eyes.

Arthur took a sip of his gin and tonic and kept his eyes firmly on the glass in his hands, he circled the top repeatedly.

"Stare at that glass any longer and I think it might smash." Eames warned smugly, "I think that barmaid has a crush on you." Arthur glanced over his shoulder at her; she smiled nervously and dropped her eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"When was the last time you got laid, Arthur?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Ah Eames, you do have a way with words."

"Only as much as you have a way with the ladies," Eames smirked; Arthur stood and downed his drink glaring into his eyes, he slammed his glass on the bar and walked away. "Looks like I hit a nerve." Eames chuckled under his breath watching Arthur walk away.

Ariadne felt very out of place, about as out of place as Arthur looked in this club, the banging loud music had given her a headache. She had been dressed in a black dress- way too short for her taste; it had been Eames of course who insisted that she dressed up. She caught a glimpse of Arthur walking out of the door; she moved swiftly through the bodies and followed him out. Once she stepped out, she felt how hot she'd been, she took a deep breath, letting the clean air dance around her lungs. Listening to the sound of her stilettos clicking on the pavement she made her way over to Arthur, he was lent against the wall looking intently at his shoes.

"Something interesting on those shoes?" She joked. She saw him physically jump- he'd been in another world.

"Indeed there is."

"Are you okay?" Ariadne asked, trying not to pry.

"Yeah, just clearing my head- it's crowded in there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just the same, I think I'm about ready to leave."

"Me too, shall I walk you back?" Ariadne smiled, always the gentleman, _always the point man_.

"Please," Arthur pushed off the wall and offered for Ariadne to go first; she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the chill. She felt the gentle graze of Arthurs hand over her shoulder as he placed his suit jacket over her, she hugged it tight "thanks."

Arthur tried to keep his eyes off Ariadne, slightly annoyed at the fact she barely glanced at him.

"It's a beautiful night." Ariadne commented. Arthur looked at her- taking the chance readily.

"It is." He whispered, Ariadne's eyes shot to Arthur, they held each other's glance for a few seconds; it was Ariadne who broke it Arthur noted.

"Do you know about the stars?"

"Not at all, do you?" Ariadne looked up at the sky; Arthur watched the way her eyes fluttered.

"I know them quite well actually."

"I'm surprised."

"I'll show you some if you like?" Arthur watched her reaction carefully, a wide smile spread across her face.

"I'd love that." Arthur stopped walking and looked at the sky, he pointed one out.

"That one is called 'Diamond star' it's a white dwarf." Ariadne followed Arthur's finger, her brow furrowed.

"That one?" She asked, she pointed to a star, Arthur laughed.

"Come here," He pulled her body close to his and entwined their hands, "This one." He whispered, pointing to the right star.

"Oh," Ariadne muttered, surprised at Arthurs closeness. "What about that one?" she asked moving their hands.

Arthur glanced at it, "That one's called Barnard's star. It's one of closest apart from the sun."

"Wow." Arthur pulled his hand out of Ariadne's softly and started walking again, Ariadne caught up.

"How do you know so much about stars?"

"Before I became a point man-"

"_The_ point man." Ariadne corrected.

"Before I became _the_ point man," Arthur laughed "I was studying astronomy."

"And you just decided to become the point man?" Ariadne asked jokingly.

"I was approached; they were impressed with my work ethic. I was only nineteen at the time."

"Isn't it a bit of a drastic change?"

"I guess, but in astronomy there is a lot of researching, I was only on the course for about 6 months."

"Did you have training to become the point man?"

"Not especially, I had training going into dreams- as you did. But mine was longer than yours; you picked it up incredibly fast." Ariadne smiled.

"Thank you, Arthur."

They walked to Ariadne's apartment in a light comfortable silence after that. Arthur couldn't keep himself from glancing at Ariadne every thirty seconds; luckily she didn't notice.

"This is me," Ariadne nodded up to the block of apartments. "Thanks for walking me back."

"No problem, it was my pleasure." Arthur lowered his head and planted a kiss on her cheek, he smiled, turned on his heal and walked away. Ariadne stood, rooted to the spot, staring after him. Suddenly she remembered that she was still wearing his jacket.

"Arthur!" She called, he turned.

"I still have your jacket."

"That's okay, bring it tomorrow." He called back.

"Eames will get the wrong idea." Ariadne laughed Arthur smirked.

"Let him."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the workshop the next day Ariadne felt unusually shy. She walked in head down, Arthur's jacket hung casually over her arm that seemed to weigh about as much as if it were made from iron. To Ariadne it seemed to be the point of everyone's attention, even though no one noticed, apart from Arthur. He was sat at his desk, working hard, a crease in eyebrows that seemed to have settled permanently. As the door closed behind her Arthur glanced up, the crease vanished and a tiny almost invisible smile took hold of his lips. She handed over the jacket, glancing around to make sure that Eames or Yusuf didn't see the exchange.

"Thank you for the jacket." Ariadne smiled,

"Ah, I'm disappointed." Arthur leaned back on his chair and clasped his hands together.

"Why's that?" Ariadne asked confused, taking in Arthur's relaxed form.

"I was quite looking forward to Eames getting the wrong idea." He smirked,

"Har Har." Ariadne walked to her desk, Arthur laughed to himself and got back to work.

Eames enjoyed watching Arthur and Ariadne's relationship develop, he had seen their subtle glances during the Fisher job, but neither of them knew what they meant; neither of them even noticed themselves doing it. But Eames was observant, he recognised relationships between people easily, he thought it was something to do with been a forger. He had noticed Ariadne passing Arthur's jacket over to him- very unsubtly, no one looks around that much whilst doing something innocent.

"Is there something you should be telling me, Ariadne?" Eames asked casually. Ariadne sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What am I not telling you Eames?" she sighed again, tracing over a sketch of a floor plan.

"Well, was that Arthur's jacket I saw you handing him just now?" Ariadne's hand froze on the paper, and a small blush clung to her skin. "And I do believe that that very jacket was the one he was wearing last night, which brings me to a very sticky conclusion that last night you and Arthur-"

"No, Eames, nothing happened, he walked me home and lent me his jacket. End off." He raised his hands as if in surrender and backed off.

"Clearly, I think someone would be in a better mood if she'd got-"

"Eames!"

Ariadne threw a tea bag into her cup and shot a spoon of sugar in. Then she stood waiting for the kettle to boil, hand on hip, shoe tapping rhythmically. She noticed the way steam seeped from the kettle and thought that if Eames had managed to wind her up anymore, steam would be seeping out of her ears instead. It was stupid that Eames had annoyed her; she didn't usually get angry easily she thought that she was a very _blaze_ person usually. Arthur watched her from his desk, slightly amused. Even though the actual cause to Ariadne's sudden mood swing was unknown, it fascinated him to watch her storm about like a little angry kitten.

Ariadne returned to her desk with her steaming tea, giving Eames a look to freeze lava, he chuckled and shook his head. _The silly girl should just open her eyes and see that she has feelings for the lad, he's to blind to bloody notice_ he told himself.

Arthur's forte of finding out information didn't cover reading people's feelings, since secondary school Arthur had not had time for a girlfriend, he didn't get involved and he never had _romantic_ feelings for women anymore. When he noticed his feelings for Ariadne developing and evolving he wasn't sure what they meant, or what to do about them, he felt like a little teenager all over again.

* * *

'_Quick, give me a kiss' so sly. But her lips were soft, gentle, like kissing a rose petal- something I could _not _live to regret. And she was beautiful, outstanding. She took my breath away, and now I was kissing her, only a peck. Was it professional? No, not at all. It was so out of character- or was it out of character? Either way, it was worth it for the moment. _

_"There still looking at us." Worried? She thought it'd work. Probably best that she doesn't know the real motive. _

_"Yeah, it was worth a shot."_

* * *

Arthur chuckled to himself; perhaps he should have told her the real motive. He knew exactly what he was afraid of, afraid they'd turn like Cob and Mal, and afraid he'd fall for her. He was afraid he'd already fallen for her, and deep down he knew this. He chuckled bitterly.

"They say people are crazy who laugh to themselves." Eames stated. Arthur jumped, he wasn't often surprised.

"No Eames, that's people who _talk _to themselves."

"Well, they're both mental in my eyes." Arthur leaned back in his chair and glared at Eames, twiddling his pen in his hand.

"And the reason you've blessed me with your company..."

"I was bored."

"Can't you find anyone else to harass?"

"But your reaction is the best." Eames smirked, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I don't know... you got quite a reaction from Ariadne earlier." Arthur glanced at her, working hard. Eames laughed to himself and Arthur frowned.

"I shouldn't be surprised _you_ noticed."

"Because I'm observant?" He was confused.

"You and I both know the real reason." Eames winked; Arthur felt the blood drain from his face. Eames walked away chuckling to himself, and Arthur watched him like a hawk.

* * *

"So, shall we go through the plan?" Yusuf asked. The team had gathered into a small circle. Eames stood, electing himself to be the leader, Arthur coughed and also stood, Eames frowned, it was almost like a competition.

"Patrick Hale, bank manager suspected of stealing money-" Eames started,

"Yes, Eames, we know this." Arthur interrupted.

"I know, I'm _reminding _people." Arthur pushed his shirt sleeves over his elbows and rolled his eyes. "As I was saying," smug look at Arthur "he is suspected of stealing money from a vault, there was no CCTV due to _a convenient_ power cut. Ariadne, you can take it from here." Ariadne stood and gave the team a detailed plan of the maze, Yusuf didn't need to go into the dream since it was only one layer, but they decided that they should just to be safe, it was their first job since Cob left. They were set to go into the dream in two weeks at a charity fair that he was attending to raise money for children in wheelchairs- like his daughter.

* * *

Yusuf stretched and yawned, it had gone seven, and usually Ariadne was the only one left past seven. Arthur shrugged his jacket back on and stood,

"Does anyone want a lift?" he offered. Ariadne lifted her heavy head off her desk and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind." She was completely knackered; she hadn't even worked overly hard.

"I'll walk." Eames winked at Arthur and bit his lip.

Arthur held the car door open for Ariadne; she slumped in the car lazily. He smiled and slid into the driver's seat.

"I don't know why I'm so tired." She moaned. Arthur chuckled.

"It's because you were out last night, and you worked hard today." Ariadne considered it,

"As did you, and I don't see you practically passing out."

"I'm used to it."

"I suppose." They sat in the car in a comfortable silence, Arthur constantly glancing at Ariadne. He pulled up outside her house and waited for her to acknowledge that she was outside her apartment.

"Thank you Arthur." She sighed.

"That's quite alright. I don't think you'd have been able to walk it."

"You're probably right." She laughed. Arthur planted a small unexpected kiss on her forehead, she smiled.

"Last night the cheek, today the forehead. What will it be tomorrow?" she laughed and opened the door, "See you tomorrow, Arthur."

"Bye." He waved. When driving to his house he thought about all the places on Ariadne's body he still had to kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariadne shut her door with a frown, '_Last night the cheek, today the forehead. What will it be tomorrow?'_ Why did I say that? She asked herself. With a small laugh and a cup of coffee it drifted from her mind.

* * *

"Should I expect Ariadne to arrive with your jacket again? Or maybe pants, or a shirt, or a tie?" Eames looked down at Arthurs file he was working through, Arthur didn't lift his eyes or acknowledge Eames existence beside him.

"Let it drop, Eames." He warned standing and pushing past to get a cup of coffee. Eames laughed and joined Yusuf at the back of the workshop.

"Ariadne!" Eames called. Arthurs eyes shot up to see Ariadne walking to her desk, she smiled in Eames direction slightly confused. "How are you today, darling?" He stayed in his chair and raised his voice to get it over the room, Ariadne looked embarrassed.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" she replied politely. He grinned smugly.

"I'm great."

The day passed slowly, for all of the team members, although it didn't seem long enough for Arthur. He wanted to spend almost all of his time around the fascinating Ariadne. Since she hadn't greeted him today he felt cheated, he was almost seething with... jealousy? That Eames had been the only one she had talked to today, _she must be in a bad mood_ he told himself.

"Do you all want to go out for dinner?" Yusuf asked whilst putting on his jacket.

"I'm in." Eames shouted resting his hand on his stomach.

"Arthur, Ariadne?" Yusuf asked.

"Sure." They answered in unison, they laughed as they all walked out of the workshop.

They ended up in a busy little cafe; they ordered drinks and waited to be seated. Finally a waitress arrived with a sheepish look on her face,

"I'm afraid that we only have two tables for two." She announced. Ariadne sighed and shifted her weight.

"That's alright, Miss. I'll go with Ariadne, Yusuf can go with Arthur." Eames gave Arthur a sickly smirk as they were ushered to their table. Arthur watched with daggers for eyes full of jealously. Luckily Arthur and Yusuf were sat close to Eames and Ariadne so he could keep an eye on them. Ariadne placed her glass down and smiled at Eames.

"How come you wanted to sit with me?" She asked.

"Well Arthur?" he made a face "No way, and I spent least time with you so, this is our bonding time... Plus, I just wanted to make Arthur hate me more." he smiled and Ariadne frowned.

"Why would Arthur hate you?" she asked confused. He leaned in closer,

"Just put your hand on the table and watch his reaction." He whispered. Much to her confusion Ariadne obeyed his orders. "He's sat just behind you on the opposite side; when I place my hand on yours look at him."

He slowly placed his hand on Ariadne's, it was warm and comforting, she looked up into Eames's eyes and he winked. She tilted her head to the side and saw Arthur glaring at them, he looked furious; Ariadne blushed and immediately looked away. Eames was smirking when she looked back at him.

"See what I mean?" He asked chuckling.

"I think it's just something he has against you, not me."

"He's got something against me because I'm sat with you."

"No, you two have never gotten along." Eames sighed.

"Give it up, Ariadne. Arthur likes you, you _must_ see that!" Ariadne glanced at Arthur again; he was talking with Yusuf, deep in conversation.

* * *

'_Quick, give me a kiss.' __The words shocked me; Arthur had never said anything like that before. It didn't seem like him at all. Maybe it's a joke to see if I actually- _Oh!_ His lips are so soft, so gentle, but this is strange, this is _Arthur_. But... I like it. And just like that it's over, way too soon. _

_'There still looking at us." It didn't work? _

_'Yeah, it was worth a shot.' _

* * *

She pondered over the memory, replaying it over and over in her mind.

"I don't know, I mean I don't think someone like Arthur could like someone like me."

"You are quite a catch, Ariadne. You and Arthur are perfect for each other; the only trouble is getting him to _admit_ that he likes you." Eames sighed, eyeing Arthur from the corner of his eye.

"I don't think that he does, and there is no point in just making an arqward situation."

"So you do like him?" Eames smiled his large goofy smile. Ariadne laughed.

"I don't know." She answered honestly, he nodded and smiled. The waitress arrived and Eames turned his full attention to her, flirting shamelessly. Ariadne glanced at Arthur through her hair and found that he too was looking at her; she smiled and held his eyes.

* * *

"Yusuf and I are leaving." Eames announced, he patted Ariadne on the shoulder and whispered "You can thank me later." with a wink. After they'd left, Ariadne could almost touch the atmosphere in the room, it was thick and heavy. She was sure she was just imagining it.

"Will you need a lift home?" Arthur asked as he was adjusting his jacket; Ariadne sat watching him for a second. It should be illegal for people to look so hot in a suit.

"If it's no trouble." She smiled and stood up picking up her jacket.

"Not at all." He smiled back.

The car was freezing; you could see your own breath. Arthur turned up the heat and rubbed his hands together, Ariadne watched him in fascination, she was oddly attracted him, everything he did made her want him more.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted?" Arthur asked concern was deep in his eyes.

"Yeah... just thinking about something Eames said to me." Arthur frowned and then his expression turned completely black, totally emotionless. "Arthur, why do you always wear suits?" She asked lightly.

"Why, don't you like them?" he chuckled, his lips turning into a full-blown smile, _my favourite smile_ Ariadne thought.

"No, you look great in them." She answered to quickly, too honestly. Arthur raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Why do you always wear scarves?"

"I love them, I have millions... Do you _own_ a pair of jeans, or joggers?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't." He looked out of the window and laughed "Besides what's the point when _the_ point man looks great in suits?" he winked. Ariadne blushed and giggled.

"One day you and I should have a day where I don't wear a scarf, and you don't wear a suit." Arthur stuck his bottom lip out.

"A whole day without a suit?"

"Yep" she nodded. Arthur stopped driving and turned off the engine whilst looking out of the window,

"This is you." Ariadne sighed.

"Do you want to come if for a drink?"

"Sure."

Ariadne was unsure of the state of her small flat. She was pretty sure it would be mess; she was in a rush this morning. She pushed open the door and flicked the light switch, the light flickered at then the living room emerged before them.

"I'm sorry it's a little small." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's homey." Arthur smiled and sat himself on the sofa.

"Beer?" Ariadne slumped onto the sofa and passed him a bottle, he gulped it down and little escaped down the side of his lip. Without thinking Ariadne kissed it away, she froze.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, he was silent for what felt like forever.

"Don't be..." he captured her lips with his; they were just as soft as he remembered. Ariadne's hands greedily made their way to his sleeked back hair, it was soft not hard as you'd expect. She pushed him down and rested her body over his, her tongue forced entrance to his mouth and he allowed her easily. He was a good kisser, forceful, hungry. He wasn't gentle as you'd expect. He felt desperate, as if he was losing control. He pulled away, his breath ragged, as was Ariadne's.

"We shouldn't rush into anything?" Ariadne asked quietly.

"No, we shouldn't." Arthur sat back up and readjusted his jacket and tie. He kissed her nose. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered.

"You're running out of places to kiss me." Ariadne laughed.

"I don't think so." Arthur muttered sexily.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that it's been a while since i last updated! Please remember i was _very _tired when i wrote this so there is probarly a lot of mistakes, and its probarly not as good as expectaions, see i bet i can't even spell :) Oh well.

Review and let me know jus how tired and stupid i was.

* * *

The repetitive tap of Ariadne's pen against her desk was driving Eames insane. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his temples, sighing.

"What's wrong with her?" Yusuf asked leaning across his desk. Eames shook his head and opened one of his eyes.

"I don't know, but if she doesn't stop that _tapping_ I'm going to kill her." Eames spat.

"Hangover?"

"Bad one." Eames confirmed slouching over the desk.

By half nine Ariadne was sick of waiting for the door to open, Arthur was usually the first to arrive, but he always arrived before half eight. She thought that after last night the only thing she'd have to worry about was not making it obvious, not the fact that the point man didn't turn up. She threw her pen on the desk and sighed.

"Thank fuck for that!" Eames exclaimed. Ariadne sighed.

"I'm going for a walk."

Ariadne walked through the park, she was attempting to avoid walking straight to Arthur's apartment, but she knew that's where she'd end up. She pulled out her phone and stared at the blank screen. Even though she knew that Arthur wasn't the texting type Ariadne was still moderately surprised that he hadn't contacted her, she felt as if she should be worried, but after all he could take care of himself. Her main worry was the thought that Arthur might have gone off her, maybe that was the reason he hadn't turned up to work or contacted her, they were a little drunk last night. She stopped thinking and just walked.

Before long, Ariadne ended up inside the elevator taking a short ride to Arthur's apartment. She walked to his door slowly, slightly nervous, and knocked twice. No one answered, she was unsure about whether she felt relieved. She turned around and stared at the door opposite her, she walked across the small hallway and knocked on the door, after a few seconds she heard movement.

"Hello." The man who answered the door had a very deep velvety voice, his hair was perfectly gelled back just like Arthurs only this guy had blonde hair.

"Hi," Ariadne said dumbly.

"Can I help you?" he sounded amused.

"Um, I was just wondering whether you've seen Arthur today, the guy who lives opposite you?" his eyes flitted to Arthur's door then back to Ariadne.

"Not today I haven't, but I did go out for half an hour, if it's any help, he returned home late last night." Ariadne smiled.

"Thank you, I don't suppose you'd know where I can find him?" _it's worth a shot_ she told herself.

"I have no idea, we don't talk much. But he could be with his lady friend."

"His... lady friend?" the words she spoke got stuck in her throat, it unleashed a wave of horror that spread over her body that seemed to originate from her neck.

"Yes, you aren't his um... girlfriend are you?" Ariadne could see just how uncomfortable he had become.

"No, no, I'm just no one I guess. I know I'm asking a lot, but do you know where I could find her?"

"I know that she lives close, and her name is Rochelle, he told me that much. He said that she only lived 'round the corner."

"Thank you,"

"Bye, what was it?"

"Ariadne,"

"John."

After searching the area looking for an apartment that Arthur might describe as 'round the corner' she found a measly block of poky flats, but it seemed that was all this area offered. She walked in warily, she found herself in the mail room, armed with what seemed like thousands of small mailboxes, luckily it seemed the mailboxes had names on them. She searched through them all, Toni Roberts, Guy Black, Sarah Littlewood and Joseph Page. It seemed like forever until she finally came across Rochelle Euinton number 28. Without thinking twice, she ran up endless stair cases, until finally she reached her destination. She walked down the long corridor watching the numbers get gradually higher and higher until she reached number 28. Her heart pounded through her body and it was all she could hear. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and rang the door bell.

A beautiful strawberry blonde answered the door; she was tall, striking. She smiled widely.

"Hi, can I help?"

"Is Arthur here?"

"Arthur? No." clear confusion

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"He should be at work."

"He's not." Ariadne kept her voice sharp and harsh.

"Who are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Ariadne, I work with Arthur."

"I take it you know who I am?"

"No, he never actually mentioned you."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you." Ariadne smiled, although she disliked this girl, she made it very hard.

Ariadne sat in a cosy chair and carefully watched Rochelle sit on the sofa opposite. She smiled her signature smile which made Ariadne drown in jealousy.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked her voice ever sweet.

"Arthur hasn't turned up for work, and he didn't call to give a reason, it's very unlike him."

"That does seem strange for Arthur, have you called him?"

"No, he'd contact me if it was something important."

"So... you're searching for him, but you haven't called him?"

"I thought he might be here since you're his girlfriend."

"His... his girlfriend!" she burst out laughing "No, I'm not his girlfriend, you clearly know nothing about me." A wave of thankfulness and relief spread over Ariadne.

"No, he doesn't really open up." Rochelle laughed and nodded.

"I was Arthur's brother's wife." She explained, "After Damon died, Arthur was there for me, he's like a brother now."

"Arthur had a brother?"

"Wow, he really didn't tell you much."

"I know he studied astronomy." Ariande said patheticaly

"I think maybe I should let Arthur explain this to you."

"I don't think that Arthur will tell me much, he's very closed off."

"I don't know he must be special to you." Ariadne blushed and looked away.

Rochelle giggled and crossed her legs.

"Don't worry; he makes quite an impact on a lot of girls." Ariadne looked at her again, looked at how naturally beautiful she was, _I bet he made an impact on her _she thought.

"Does he go out with a lot of girls?" She felt pathetic asking this.

"In the thirteen years I've known him, he has had one girlfriend that lasted about... a month."

"Do you have any idea where I can find him?"

"Well, is there any reason, at all, that might give him a reason to not turn up?"

"Last night, he and I kissed; we both said we didn't want to rush into anything." Rochelle was silent for a while, she eyed Ariadne questionably. Then she simply said;

"He's in love. I know where he'll be."

Ariadne ran the words through her head, '_he's in love_.' She didn't believe Rochelle; she didn't think that Arthur could love her at all, yet alone before she even gave him a chance.

"I don't think that he's in love." Ariadne argued.

"These past few weeks Arthur has been smiling more, laughing more. I just passed it off as a mood change, and now I've met you, I see he has fallen for you _hard_" Ariadne blushed as a huge smile spread over her face.

"So where will he be?"

"He'll be at the boat house." _The boat house, something_ so _Arthur, _Ariadne thought.

"Why the boat house?"

"This is something Arthur will have to tell you."

Rochelle drove Ariadne to the boat house in her red mustang, Ariadne was unsure about where she was been taken, she enjoyed listening to Rochelle's stories about Arthur and Damon; she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Arthur had a whole other side to his life. Rochelle parked on the side of a road and pointed to a lake behind some trees.

"He'll be there." Ariadne smiled.

"Thank you so much, Rochelle."

"Anytime."

Walking to the little white boat house shouldn't have made Ariadne nervous. This was Arthur, best friend, always serious point man. Ariadne knew that she loved him, she knew on the inception job when he first ever kissed her, in fear of their lives, of losing the chance. She found Arthur sat on the bench at the back; the inside of the boat house was also white and beautifully lit by the dazzling sun. Arthur had his eyes closed and his head was resting on the wooden wall behind him, Ariadne coughed and he opened one eye and sighed.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I have my ways... Why are you here?" Ariadne walked to the bench and sat down next to him.

"Did I ever tell you that my parents spilt when I was eight? They argued all the time, me and my brother- Damon, were spilt for a year when my mum took him and my father took me, it was the worst part of my life. Then my father moved to Canada and I had to run, I was nine at the time, I had to find my way to my mother because I hated my father and he just used me to get to her. Gradually it got better, and then Damon married his girlfriend Rochelle, they were happy, something I thought I never could be. But then Damon got cancer and eventually died. I was left to look after Rochelle, I'd never seen anyone as distraught as her, and it made me physically sick to see how much pain she was in, from that moment I vowed never to fall in love and let myself get hurt- however girly that sounds."

Ariadne placed her hand onto Arthur's knee and leaned her head on his shoulder; he placed his hand over hers.

"That's the first time you've ever said anything over ten words." Ariadne whispered.

"I had a lot to get off my chest."

"Arthur, not all love experiences are bad."

"I've not seen many good ones."

"It doesn't mean that you and I will turn bad."

"I don't think I could risk myself getting hurt, yet alone you."

"When did this turn all serious?" Ariadne laughed.

"It became serious now, but I've loved you since day one." Ariadne's stomach exploded with butterflies, and a huge grin spread over her face. "I think it might be compulsory to say you love me too around about now." Arthur laughed.

"Of course I love you, but we should just take it how it comes."

"I'm sorry that I didn't call."

"I was worried; it's unlike you to pull a stunt like that."

"I think that we should keep it light."

"I'm not tying you down, Arthur. Don't worry." Arthur laughed and kisses Ariadne's head.

"Come on, let's get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

"So where are we going exactly?" Ariadne asked lightly. Arthur glanced at her through the corner of his eye and smirked. "Oh- I'm not getting an answer?" He shook his head childishly, Ariadne rolled her eyes. They continued to along the side walk to the place that Arthur had parked his car, despite their meaningful conversation they held no body contact, Arthur had his hands tucked deep into his pockets. "So I talked to Rochelle..." Ariadne started, making sure she didn't look directly at him.

"You talked to Rochelle?" Ariadne picked up on the confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, she brought me to the boat house."

"Mm, I wondered how you knew I was there." She looked up at him; his face held a small smile. "I take it that she explained specifically why I was there?"

"No actually, she said that it was something you should explain to me. You don't have to tell me why you were there though." Arthur chuckled lightly and looked into the distance.

"It pathetic really." He sighed as if in defeat but Ariadne didn't push him. "I've told you about my past at university right?"

"Yep..."

"That was my favourite place to go and see the stars, the sky was so clear. And then it gradually turned into my thinking place, you're the only girl that's been there." He announced proudly, Ariadne laughed.

Whilst driving to the secret destination they spent most of the drive in a comfortable silence, Arthur was the one to break it.

"So we've had the cheek, the forehead, the nose... what's next?" Ariadne frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, let me think about that." His smile turned into a smirk and Ariadne's frown deepened.

"So, Arthur are we..." she shifted uncomfortably, Arthur could tell that she had been thinking hard about what she was about to say.

"Are we?" he prompted.

"It doesn't matter." Her eyes clung despretly to the scenery whizzing past.

"Come on, when did you turn shy?" he scoffed, she giggled and sighed.

"Are we... and item?" Ariadne whispered. He laughed.

"This is what's been eating you up?" without an answer he continued "I would say that we are, Ariadne."

"I didn't want to make it seem that I was 'tying you down'" Ariadne admitted.

"It's not like you're asking me to marry you." Arthur teased.

"Well..." she winked. The car filled with laughter.

* * *

"So this is the secret destination?" Ariadne asked looking around.

"It's a beautiful night; why not enjoy a meal outside?"

"I wouldn't call this night, Arthur, it's about three."

"I bet you skipped lunch." Ariadne looked down guiltily and Arthur chuckled.

"I thought as much."

"Come on." She poked Arthur's stomach and his face turned hard.

"You're going to regret that." He warned.

They were seated at a small table with a silk table cloth that had baby pink rose petals sprinkled over it, the waitress that was serving them, Jenny, looked young and beautiful, as a woman Ariadne could tell that she was taken-a-back by Arthur, but fortunately too shy to show it. "Can I get you any drinks?" Jenny asked looking politely at Ariadne.

"Could we have a bottle off moscatel please?" Arthur replied. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"You know your wine, why doesn't that surprise me?" Ariadne asked sarcastically.

"Am I that predictable?"

"In ways, but at other times everything you do is a surprise to me."

"Such as?"

"The fact that you studied astronomy, that you have a brother. And I'm sure that there is much, much more."

"I suppose,"

"I haven't offended you have I?"

"Not at all,"

"Here you go; one bottle of moscatel." The waitress placed the bottle down and shifted her weight. "Are you ready to order?" Ariadne grabbed the menu that had been sitting on the table since they arrived. Arthur chuckled.

"I'll have the Italian salad please." He handed his menu back and Jenny put it under her arm.

"Could I have the red pepper soup please?"

* * *

Arthur reached across the table and gently placed Ariadne's hand in his own. Ariadne raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Cliché?" she laughed, Arthur joined in.

"Are you surprised?" His eyes locked onto hers with a forceful amount of earnestness.

"Yes, you don't seem like the cheesy type." She giggled and Arthur's eyes lightened. They stayed sat at the table just gazing into each other's eyes like a pair of lovesick teenagers. Arthur thought it was quite pathetic, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from hers and he felt that any words he might say would ruin the moment, so he just sat, gazing at the only girl that he thanked the heavens for.

* * *

"So it's only five..." Ariadne pondered, "Do you want to do something else?" Arthur raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What do you have on mind?" He leaned closer and pressed Ariadne into her door, his lips were inches away from hers, she was very aware of this because of the surge of electricity that originated from when his hot breath touched her dry lips.

"What do _you_ have in mind?" She whispered whilst closing her eyes and resting her hands on his arms.

"Hm..." Ariadne bit her lip against the urges she felt whilst having Arthur this close.

"I'm sure that I could think of something we could do." Arthur chuckled.

"I thought that _you_ would be able think of _something_ to do." His hands greedily clasped her hips and pulled her to him so that their noses were touching. Ariadne almost groaned as Arthur dropped his head and ran his tongue along her neck, her hands played with the hair at the back of his neck. Slowly he left ten little burning kisses up her neck. With one swift movement Arthur removed the arms that had been clasped behind his head and stepped away, Ariadne was left feeling like her knees might collapse.

"You can't just pull away!" she moaned stepping closer and attempting to sound sexy.

"Call it punishment." Arthur grinned taking a few steps backwards, Ariadne watched him, her eyes shooting darts in his direction.

"Punishment for what?" She asked annoyed, a slight whine in her voice.

"For poking me, I told you you'd regret it. Just think what we'd be doing _right now_ if you hadn't." He smirked, clearly pleased with himself. Ariadne shifted her weight and folded her arms like a stroppy teenager.

"I hate you."

"Nah, you love me." His smirk nearly stretched from one ear to the other. "Oh and Ariadne, that's the neck, my little list is growing."

* * *

**I'm sorry that its been a while since i've updated, but i hope that it was worth the wait? **

**Let me know what you thought, (I'm sorry that it was full of conversation mainly) **

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
